Harpie's Brother
by JessiChi
Summary: Everyone knows about the Harpie Sisters, but how many know about the Harpie Brother? May be romance later.


I recently discovered the world's only(I think) boy Harpie when I got the card, and now I'm kind of..obsessed with him. He is a real duel monster because I have the card I got out of a booster pack. It's called "Harpie's Brother". *Is seen cooing over Harpie's Brother who is sweatdropping*  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the names I gave the duel monsters(well not the names themselves but the fact that I gave them to each individual creature).  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Everyone knows about the three Harpie Sisters and their pet dragon, but how many know about Harpie's Brother?  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A teenage boy was standing tending to his sister's pet, but he was no ordinary boy.  
  
The boy had wild brown hair and wore brown leather clothes, red birds wings sprouted from his back and he had a look that reminded people of a hawk.  
  
The "pet" earlier referred to, was a large red-ish purple dragon with a gold, jewel embedded helmet and collar.  
  
"Hey Gem, how are you doing today?" The hawk-boy asked as he petted the dragon's muzzle.  
  
The dragon, Gemstone, replied by growling softly but not in a threatening way.  
  
Danny smiled sadly as he continued petting Gem, the dragon looked as if it were asking what was wrong.  
  
"Oh it's nothing really.." He tried to say but his sister's pet dragon gave him a look.  
  
He sighed, "It's the same as always Gem. Everything's about The Harpie Sisters, no one ever hears about the lone Harpie Brother...it's like I don't exist.."  
  
"Don't say that Danny." Jewel said as she walked up next to her little brother.  
  
Gemstone the dragon roared happily at the sight of it's true mistress.  
  
"Hey Gemstone." Jewel greeted her dragon. She was known to the humans as the normal Harpie Lady and the sister used the most by Mai.  
  
"But it's true!" The boy protested "I'm stronger then you and I've never even been on the field!"  
  
"Your chance will come brother of mine, don't worry." Jewel smiled.  
  
"Yeah yeah.." And with that the only Harpie's boy took flight.  
  
Jewel mirrored her brother's sad smile as she watched him leave.  
  
"Oh Danny..."  
  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
  
The boy harpie flew over the mythical realm that played home to the monsters, his wings shed soft red feathers at every flap.  
  
Nearing the forest, he decided to drop in on Mystic, the Mystical Sand.  
  
Mystic was sitting outside her wooden house when he dropped in, she smiled at him and brushed a green lock of hair out of her face.  
  
"It's been a while Danny, how have you been?" She asked.  
  
"Fine...sort of. Can I hang around here for a while?" He asked.  
  
She gave him a knowing look. "Feel free to hang around as long as you want, but please don't give your poor sisters a heart attack again, last time they came looking for you around here it looked as if they'd been worried to death!"  
  
A lopsided smirk adorned the lips of the red-winged boy. "Alright I won't be long."  
  
"Good boy!" Mystic praised as if he were her pet and Danny laughed.  
  
"Need any help with your hocus pocus and when it blows up smoke-us?" He teased.  
  
"You mean smoke me. Whenever you mess up a potion it always blows up in _my_ face, you're the worst apprentice I ever had!" The witch said with a hint of amusement.  
  
"I'm the _only_ apprentice you ever had. No offense but not many people come out here." Was the retort.  
  
"Fair enough, well let's get to work, I need this potion done before tonight.."  
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
  
Meanwhile, the Harpie sisters were sitting at home and discussing the boy that was currently helping a witch out in the forest.  
  
"I'm worried about him," Jewel began. "He's sixteen, he's stronger than _us_, he's never been summoned, and it's really getting to him."  
  
"I know." Pink-haired Jeanie said in response to her sister's words. "He's wanted to fight since he was little and now that he's old enough, it's like no one _wants_ to summon him!"  
  
"Bummer." Was all orange-haired Shane said.  
  
"I wonder though, if anyone does summon him, who will it be?" Blue-haired Parsha asked.  
  
"I hope it's Mai, otherwise we may end up fighting him! Imagine the emotional heart-break!" Jeanie squealed looking frightened. All the other sisters agreed that would be plain horrible.  
  
"I know what would cheer him up!" Shane squealed suddenly, everyone looked at her. "A girlfriend!" The other sisters sweatdropped but thought on the idea.  
  
"Maybe...."  
  
  
****************************************************************  
  
  
"...Root of cherry tree, essence of rose, pedal of-Danny your wings are shedding in the potion!" One of the boy's velvet red feathers slowly fell into the cauldron, there was silence for a few seconds as the two stared horrified and then....  
  
BOOOOM!  
  
Birds and wild animals scattered at the loud noise, and one scorched witch began chasing another scorched bird-boy around in circles while yelling death threats.  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Well I suppose it's not a bad start. For once I'm writing a fanfic kind of just because I wanted to..not just because I craze reviews....oh well. *Glomps Danny with a dreamy sigh* 


End file.
